


Sweet Dispositions

by gravy



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravy/pseuds/gravy
Summary: From flowers to a proposal.





	Sweet Dispositions

**Author's Note:**

> \- canon divergence i guess???  
> \- this takes place in some unspecific fort/castle in in Nohr  
> \- some of the Hoshidan army is visiting during the war against Valla or whatever.  
> \- i didn't think really think the time place or setting through, so pppttbhhhhh bear with me
> 
> so. yeah this is honestly just the sappiest thing ive ever written in my life. i really like both of these characters a lot, and wow what do ya know! their support conversations together happen to be really cute as well :'^s

This is what she had wanted in the first place, isn't it? To strike a conversation with the ever so intimidating crown prince of Nohr to improve her speaking skills... But now, when actually faced with the task, Sakura feels herself wanting the Earth to split in two and swallow her up. _This is impossible,_ she thought to herself, _I want to tell him, but I just... How can he make this look so easy?_. Even though Prince Xander had just admitted he wasn't always as skilled of a speaker as he now seems, she can't help but still feel nervous around him.

She swallows the lump in her throat, and repeats the topic she started. "Th-the flowers I saw..."

"Yes," he replies with a reassuring smile, "We can start a conversation about that. What kind of flowers were they?"

She remains quiet for a minute to collect her thoughts about the subject at hand. As Sakura walked through the courtyard hours before, her vision fell upon possibly one of the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen. Small, purple, and blooming outwardly to the side or facing downward. They looked so delicate in comparison to the many other plants growing around it, seemingly in its own spotlight.

"I-in the courtyard," she begins, "The, um, purple flowers b-by the bushes... They hung down, a-and I've never seen any like that before back in Hoshido."

Her voice still shrinks with every word she utters, but still, Xander watches and listens as patiently and attentively as ever.

"Ah, I know the ones you're referring to. Polemonium is their proper name." He closes his eyes in contemplation, and taps his chin with a finger. "Though, Jacob's ladder how they're commonly referred to, if I recall correctly. They rarely grow around these parts, so the gardeners must tend to them well."

Her shoulders lower back down just a little. While she isn't fully adjusted to the situation at hand, Sakura appreciates his effort and attempt to put her at ease. She figures she can at least make some effort toward her goal and continue the conversation. "Jacob's ladders? Wh-what a strange nickname for a f-flower..."

Xander smiles and turns around for a moment, as if to make sure no one else was around, before bending over slightly to speak in a lower voice. "I'm sure they've no relation to that sour butler who's always with Corrin."

Sakura gasps at his remark, and quickly covers her mouth to stifle her giggling. "Prince Xander!" She chastises playfully, "Imagine what C-Corrin would say if you were heard!"

He chuckles along with her and shakes his head. "I would surely get an earful. Corrin does cherish all our friends dearly."

At the thought of the kindness of her long-lost sibling, Sakura can't help but widen her smile. It does not, however, go unnoticed. Prince Xander pauses. Blinks. Then smiles as well, warm and inviting. "I think this is the first time I've ever seen you smile."

Feeling a bit bolder, Sakura manages to maintain eye-contact with him, even though she can feel her cheeks grow warm. "L-likewise."

They both stand in the middle of the hall waiting for one another to say anything else to fill the silence, but no more words ever come. Somehow it isn't awkward at all. _He's being sincere,_ she realizes. _He actually wants to talk to me._

Xander remains as patient as ever, waiting for her next words, still smiling casually, yet gently. It's probably the first time Sakura has ever seen him smile like this as well. She can't say she dislikes the way it looks on him... In fact, she cannot say that she dislikes _anything_ about him in general now that she's actually spoken with him. Realizing that her mind is starting to wander, she bows in a flustered and rushed state, ready to take her leave.

"W-well, thank you for your time, Prince Xander. It was n-nice speaking with y-you."

He then bows as well. "And it was a pleasure speaking with you, princess. I understand that you find it difficult to speak with others you are unfamiliar with. So if you are ever in need of practice, please know that I will keep myself available at any moment."

Although their conversation was short lived, it wasn't unpleasant. Practice or not, she thinks she would like to speak with him again. "I'll be sure to h-hold you to it!"

 

* * *

 

Within a week after her first full conversation with Prince Xander, they have met again to converse three more times. And with each time he's smiled at her so sincerely during those talks, she has felt her face heat up and her heart flutter around inside her chest.

Just like it flutters now, as she spots the prince striding up to her in the middle of the castle's hallway. Xander is already dressed in his armor like the rest of the infantry troops are, though Sakura herself has yet to begin breakfast.

"Good morning, Princess Sakura," he addresses. "It looks to be a lovely day."

"Good morning," Sakura returns. At the topic of the morning weather, she looks up at the sky to search for the clouds that are usually covering the countryside, allowing a slight breeze blow through her hair. "I hope the day is kind enough to remain this beautiful."

Xander laughs heartedly. "I hope so too. Its true that the climate in Nohr can change within a blink of an eye. But it is much more forgiving in the areas near the border. Although if this were the capital..."

Not wanting to offend by discussing the harsher conditions of the country, Sakura quickly changes the subject. "I-I see you're dressed for training already... Do you usually get up so early for it?"

"Occasionally." He answers. "Many residents from the castle town will be coming and going frequently due to the upcoming festival, so it's best to finish up early to not interrupt or be interrupted by them."

"Oh? What k-kind of festival?"

"Summer is on its way," Xander begins to explain, "The people in this region often celebrate the warm weather with feasts and performances in appreciation for spring's harvests."

Sakura twiddles her thumbs in excitement. She loves festivals and other events no matter what the occasion. Seeing everyones' happy faces, the on-stage performances, fun games, and eating so many different kinds of sweets...

"Do you have anything like that in your country, Lady Sakura?"

She jolts out of her occupied thoughts, almost forgetting that Prince Xander was speaking to her. "Mmhm. In Hoshido, we celebrate the coming of summer with a festival a-around this time as well. The weather is much hotter over there though."

Xander hums in interest. "I see. I would love to hear more about your countries traditions sometime. But I must excuse myself, Lady Sakura, I should oversee training for now." He adjusts his baldric and sword before noticing Sakura still standing in front of him. "You are... Welcome to watch, if you so choose."

Before Sakura can even answer, Elise appears from behind her and hugs her shoulders, surprising the both of them.

"No can do, Xander. Today is just for me and Sakura!"

"Oh, th-that's right." Sakura smiles back at the other princess. "After our meal, Elise is going to show me around the castle."

" _And_ we'll also be practicing a new song together," Elise adds.

Xander nods to the both of them, and turns to leave to the barracks. With the prince's departure, Elise and Sakura walk side by side down to the mess hall. 

Elise bumps her shoulder with Sakura's. "He's nice, isn't he?"

"Huh?"

"My big brother, I mean. I know he seems scary at first, but he's actually really nice once you get to know him."

Sakura bites her lower lip to hide the smile forming. "Yeah, h-he's been really welcoming. I'm glad he talked to me about opening up... He's been a great c-conversation partner too..."

She catches Elise staring at her, mouth slightly agape. 

"Um... Did I say something strange, Elise?"

Elise shakes her head with a gentle smile. "No, don't worry about it, Sakura. I'm just really happy that you're both getting along!"

After breakfast, Elise brings Sakura to her favorite areas of the castle. They visited the highest watch tower, then the aviary to scatter seeds for some of the birds. Elise shows her the large pantry in the kitchen, walks her out to see fish inside the fountain in the middle of the quiet garden, and finally they make it to the library. 

"This is one of my favorite rooms," Elise tells her. "Even back at Castle Krakenburg... Before I was old enough to begin my own training, I spent a lot of time in the library there."

Sakura can tell that even though the collection of books is vast, they were all well taken care of. The room was filled wall to wall and up to the ceiling with various kinds of text.

"This is amazing, Elise..." Sakura marvels, "I feel like you can find the answer to anything here!"

The younger princess grins wide. "I actually found the song I wanted to play with you in one of these books! I'll have to remember where I left it though..."

"Oh, then I'll go grab my koto while you search."

Before she can leave, Elise peers out the window to catch a glimpse of the sun dial in the garden below. "Wait-- actually, I might've taken it back to my room. Let's look for it there!"

Both princesses head back to Elise's room to search for the song sheet. They rifle through her bookshelf, desk drawers, and check underneath the bed, but to no avail. Elise decides to comb through her own wardrobe ("Just in case," the Nohrian princess winks).

As she opens it up, Sakura stands beside her in awe of the many outfits Elise owns.

"You have such beautiful dresses," Sakura admires from behind her.

As a princess, Sakura wasn't foreign to having closets filled with formal wear... But the type of attire she sees in Elise's wardrobe now looked nothing at all like the kind of clothes she was used to wearing.

"I've got an idea... You should put one on," Elise suggested, "I know you'll look great."

Sakura felt her cheeks flare with a small heat and flailed both her hands in front of her. "O-Oh no, I dunno, Elise..."

"Come on, we're pretty much the same size. It wouldn't hurt to try!"

The Hoshidan princess worried her lower lip between her teeth. Her outfits _are_ quite lovely... "Maybe just one..."

Elise claps her hands together with excitement and spun around quickly to sort through her wardrobe.

"No... Not this one either, definitely not your color... Oh! What about this one?"

When Elise turns back toward Sakura, she now holds a simple, light pink, dress. She had seen many dresses like these in books and imagined ones like these in fairy tales as well. Though this one held just a bit more modern. It was more form-fitting down to the waist, sleeveless, and decorated with white, patterned, lace around the collar and at the end of the skirt which flared out. Sakura thinks it looks very pretty, and she has been told before that pink suited her well.

Elise brushes down the length of the dress to rid it of any wrinkles. She holds it out to Sakura and points to the door behind her. "You can put it on in the side room. It might be dusty in there though, it's been awhile since we've stayed here!"

Its a small room, probably used for nothing more than storing away old items, but it'll do. Sakura heads inside and locks the door before removing her headband, cape, and dress, which she leaves hanging over a wooden chair. She quickly and carefully slips Elise's dress on, and smooths it down.

Sakura can't actually tell how it actually looks on her by just looking down, but she's can tell it'll take some getting used to.

Elise knocks on the door just then, causing her to nearly jump. "I've brought out a mirror here too!"

Sakura slowly unlocks the door and steps out from the side room pressing her fingers together shyly. "I-I'm not sure if this--"

"Oh, wow, look at you Sakura!"

At hearing her words, Sakura forgot about her dissenting and took a glance at the mirror. Immediately, she was at a loss for words. Looking down from her own angle made the dress seem a bit ridiculous on her. But from the viewpoint of another, she could understand the appeal.

Elise brings their hands together and faces the mirror once more. "I knew you'd look great in this!"

They both laugh together until the sound of footsteps pacing up the stairway can be heard from outside the room. Elise opens her to check out the commotion. "I guess training is over. A lot of the soldiers are coming back for lunch." She shrugs and returns to Sakura's side. "Ooh, I know what's missing-- a ribbon for your hair!"

Elise rummages through the drawers of her vanity and procures a white, silk, ribbon. "Hmm... I don't know about this one though..."

At that moment, Sakura can hear chatting from down the hallway. When she looks toward the door to the room, she notices that Elise had left it open. And the voices were getting closer and closer to the room by the second. If it weren't for the dress she was wearing, Sakura would have rushed over and slammed the door shut! What if it was--

"We'll continue from where we left off tomorrow, Peri. Laslow, you are dismissed for the day as well."

Elise's eyes light up while Sakura's widen in shock. "Xander!"

The footsteps stop, and a large shadow can be seen on the floor at the entrance of the room. "Did you need some assistance, Elise?"

"Mmhm! You can come in, I just need your opinion on something."

Sakura purses her lips together and backs up against the wall in a poor attempt to hide. Upon the arrival of Elise's eldest brother, she lets out a nervous squeak. Currently, he is free from his armor, dressed plainly in a loose white tunic and his usual riding breeches. But even like this, his sword still remains at his side. He looks tired from training; his hair is disheveled, his face is a tad bit flushed (though it could also be due to the weather warming up), and he most likely was about to head in for a bath.

He watches his sister sift through her drawers with amusement. "How may I be of service, Elise? Have you misplaced something again?"

"Which ribbon do you think would look best on Sakura?"

"Sakura..?" Xander searches her room from the doorway until he spots her at the opposite end of the room, back up against the wall. His eyebrows raise in surprise, and he straightens his posture. "Oh, Princess Sakura. My apologies, I didn't see you there."

"I-i-its okay!" She manages to utter.

Elise walks over to her and holds up the white lace next to Sakura's head before frowning. "I feel like the white would match with the overall dress, but I'm thinking the lavender one could as well... Xander, what do you think?"

"E-Elise! I'm sure he is tired... We shouldn't b-bother--"

"It's quite alright, Lady Sakura, I have plenty of energy to spare." Then without hesitation, he looks to his sister to state his opinion. "I think lavender would go well with the pink." 

"Yes!" Elise exclaims joyfully, "That's _just_ what I was thinking too! I'll have to get it from Camilla's room though, so I'll be back in a second!"

With that, the Nohrian princess skips off to retrieve the accessory, leaving her friend in the room alone with her eldest brother. After clearing his throat, Xander folds his hands behind his back and nods to Sakura. "You look very nice."

Sakura knows her face must already be as pink as the dress she's wearing, and she presses her lips together tightly to clamp down a smile that would surely make her look like even more of a fool. To say she is flattered would be an understatement, but of course, she also knows he's just being polite.

"Th-th-thank you, Prince Xander..."

But he waves a hand in the air, as if to dismiss her thanks. "You've no need for titles with me. Please, just my name will do fine."

"A-ah... Okay, um... Thank you, Xander." Without any formality, his name rolls off her tongue more pleasantly than expected. She finds she doesn't mind at all. "Th-then you may just call me Sakura as well."

"Sakura it is." Then, not missing a beat, he asks, "Is this where the two of you have been the whole morning?"

"Not the whole morning... Elise and I were l-looking for her sheet music, when she insisted I try on a dress of hers."

Xander gives her another once-over, inspecting his sister's clothing and nods. "I recognize this dress. Elise had worn it only once before while visiting here. She was quite upset when she realized she forgot to bring it back to Windmire."

"I can see why she would be... It's very lovely! My only c-complaint would be that... It's a bit, um, tight...?"

Xander leans against the doorway amused with her choice of words. "Oh?"

"N-not that its uncomfortable..! It's b-beautiful, that's for sure, but I'm just..." Sakura's eyes bounce around the room, knowing that she must be embarrassing herself with how much she's blushing. At least she can't grow any redder than she already is. "I'm just not a-accustomed to such clothing styles."

But the prince simply cocks his head to the side, hoping she can explain better.

"I'm just not sure i-if the dress itself suits me," she clarifies again.

"On the contrary-- if you don't mind me saying, I think it suits you very well."

Sakura's mouth dries up at the complement, realizing that she is dead wrong about not being able to blush any harder. "Th-th-that's very k-k-kind of you..!"

Noticing her flushed face, Xander takes a step inside, concerned. "Are you feeling alright, Sakura?"

"No!" She holds up both hands to stop him from coming closer. Any more, and she would probably feel feint.

Xander freezes in place at her command, and apologizes. "Pardon me, Sakura, I didn't mean to upset you."

"I-it's fine, I just..!" Sakura turns to grab a book from the nearby desk and covers her face with it. "Um..! I'm s-sorry, p-p-please just give me a m-moment!"

She hears him cough awkwardly by the doorway. Sakura inwardly bemoans her shyness, hoping this doesn't make anything uncomfortable between them again.

But Xander doesn't seem to pick up on the atmosphere and thankfully changes the subject. "So there are no types of dresses like this in Hoshido?"

Sakura peeks up from the book she's hiding behind. She makes eye contact with him from across the room, and shakes her head while still covering half of her face. "F-formal dresses in Hoshido are n-nothing like this. A kimono's cloth is usually heaver and c-covers much more since the length is longer."

"I cannot say I'm familiar with the look. Perhaps if I were to visit Hoshido... Would you be kind enough to provide an example?"

Sakura's heart pounds against her chest. And she just finished getting over her initial flustering... Does _everything_ he says have to be so charming? "M-maybe someday..."

"I'm back!" Elise sing-songs from behind her brother.

Xander steps aside to let her through to accessorize her friend. But when Elise sees her covering her face with the text, she can't help but snort.

"Erm, Sakura... What are you doing with this book?"

"Oh, um, n-nothing I guess..."

Elise giggles and snatches the book away to let it thump onto the bed. "Anyway, turn around so I can tie this on for you."

Sakura does so immediately to keep her reddened face out of sight. Elise's dainty fingers tickle high up her nape, but allow for her to tie a bow behind Sakura's ears.

"Mmmhm, aaaand... Turn around so I can fix it in the front..." After Elise ties the finishing touch onto Sakura's hair, she steps back and clasps her hands together in delight. "Ta-daa! Doesn't she look gorgeous?"

Sakura blushes and offers a bashful scoff toward her friend before chancing a glance upward at Xander. A mistake on her part, as he looks at her with warm fondness in his eyes-- a look that she never would have thought to associate him with, but wouldn't mind seeing more of. She feels her face grow warmer once again as his gaze is followed by a genuine smile.

"She looks lovely."

 

* * *

 

Sakura scurries across the courtyard with her koto, moving from tower to tower and room to room, but to no avail. Every single one of the castle's residents were busy bustling about, preparing for the annual summer festival. She's just about to give up her quest to find a quiet, secluded, space, when a honey-sweet voice called out to her. "Sakura, dear, where are you headed off to in such a hurry?"

It was the oldest Nohrian princess Camilla, accompanied by Sakura's own sister beside her. Both walked toward her while dressed in full armor; they were most likely preparing for a quick sparring match.

"Hey, Sakura," her sister greets. "Its pretty noisy out here, huh?"

"Y-yes," she sighs, clutching her instrument close. "The castle is quite lively today. I can't even seem to find a place quiet enough to p-practice."

"I see." The older woman taps her chin, contemplating Sakura's situation. "How about the field right outside the castle's eastern gate?"

"O-outside of the c-castle?"

Hinoka steps forward. "Ah, Sakura, I should come with you then. I don't mind postponing our sparring session."

"I'm sure Sakura will be quite alright," Camilla smiles, placing a hand upon the redhead's shoulder. "My brother has taken his horse out to the field today. Under his watch, she will be fine."

"Your b-brother?" Sakura stammers out, "P-Prince Xander?"

Sakura's older sister narrows her eyes back at Camilla, unsure of why she is being stopped from protecting her own sister. Her eyes only widen with understanding when the Nohrian princess whispers something in her ear.

"Oh, that's right!" Hinoka blurts out, "I almost forgot he's... Err, I mean that Prince Xander will be out there."

"Yes," Camilla assures, "and I know he enjoys your company, Princess Sakura."

Sakura blushes and hopes the two of them don't notice. She prays that her crush on the prince hasn't become noticable throughout the time she's spent in the castle. "R-really?"

Camilla winks. "I wouldn't lie about something like that. And sisters always know these things, right, Hinoka?"

"Heh, I guess-- whoa!"

Hinoka is swiftly pulled away by her sparring partner, and the pair is already rushing away toward the eastern gate.

"I'll go ahead let the guards know you'll be meeting him outside!"

Sakura blinks. "H-how kind of her."

A few moments later, Sakura is making her way to the nearby field that Camilla described. As the older princess stated, it wasn't very far, and almost no sound could be heard from the nearby castle. It was perfect for her to practice. Looking ahead, Sakura can see Xander's horse roaming around and grazing on the plants surrounding it. Not too far away is a figure laying in the shade beneath a tree. Her demeanor perks up, knowing that it is him. Sakura approaches the prince with a smile at first, but as she gets closer, it begins to fade as he seems to pay her no mind with his eyes remaining closed.

He looks lost in thought-- upset, almost. Sakura knows she shouldn't be nosy... But perhaps it would be best for him to speak about his troubles, just as he had told Sakura to do herself.

"Um... Xander?"

No response.

He must be sleeping, she concludes. But unfortunately, the thought that he might be hurt worms its way into Sakura's mind. Instinctively, she places a hand on his chest and feels his heart beating steadily. _He's fine,_ she sighs with relief.

Though without warning, his grip on her hand startles a yelp out of her, and suddenly, she's being brought closer toward the prince's chest. He sits up hastily, and checks his surroundings before returning his attention to her.

"Sakura? Is something wrong? Are you alright?"

The moment he releases her arm, she rises back up and bows low. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't realize you were resting, a-and..!"

"It's quite alright, Sakura, you meant no harm." He yawns then, "Excuse me... It would be best for me to stay up and alert anyway." He sits upright against the tree trunk, and turns to face her as best as he can from his angle.

"May I ask what that is you're holding? I've never seen such an instrument before."

Sakura blinks before looking down at her koto.

"Y-You mean my koto? I was, um, looking for a spot to practice playing a bit. With the festival coming up, I-I couldn't find anywhere quiet enough."

"It looks heavy," Xander remarks. "I mean no offense, but you really brought this out here on your own?"

Looking down, Sakura giggles bashfully. "It is heavy, b-but I've gotten used to it... And there are much larger ones made with heavier wood back at home. I suppose I-I'm stronger than I look."

"I do not doubt it." The prince moves over on his spot underneath the tree and extends an arm to the empty space where he once sat. "Please, have a seat, no one will bother you while you practice here."

Sakura places her koto onto the grass before kneeling down in front of it. "A-are you sure? I don't want to impose, especially when you were resting..."

"You wouldn't be imposing at all. And I would love to hear you play."

Unable to protest any longer, Sakura takes a deep breath before beginning to play. As the music swells and quiets, quickens and slows, she closes her eyes and lets herself be encased by the melody. Before ending her song, she takes a peek at Xander, whose position had changed from sitting, to laying in the grass. His eyes are shut once again and his breathing has evened out.

"Is my music helping you fall asleep?" Sakura titters as she finishes playing the last few notes. "It's an old-fashioned tune, so I know it's kind of boring."

The prince blinks his eyes open and raises himself up on his elbows. "No, your song is beautiful. It's just very relaxing as well."

"I wouldn't mind i-if you actually did nap. It would probably do you some good."

But he doesn't seem to understand. "What do you mean?"

"Oh... Well... You work so hard, Xander. I can tell the state of this realm is always on your mind... But e-even you deserve a break once in awhile."

Xander smiles mildly at her with those same tired eyes. "I can't protect our kingdoms by taking a break."

Sakura merely giggles into her palm. "Y-you're starting to sound like my big brother Ryoma."

"Really?" He inquires, "in what way do I sound like Prince Ryoma?"

Sakura looks away and plucks at a string absent-mindedly. "The both of you a-are doing so much to unite Nohr and Hoshido," she explains, "So much, that you forget to look after yourselves."

Xander says nothing, but watches her carefully as she continues.

"I-I know there's still so much work to be done as you said, b-but how will you be able to get to it if you've worked yourself to death? The people of your country... They understand all the hardships and battles you've been through, so I'm sure they wouldn't c-complain if you need a rest too!"

She looks at Xander with fire in her eyes then, wanting to drive her point home completely. "You're not alone in this either. It wouldn't be right for you to be doing all the work! You know, even I can--!" Suddenly, Sakura catches herself mid-sentence, and gasps as her eyes widen at the realization that she's practically _ranting_ to the future king of Nohr. Her cheeks flare up with embarrassment as she begins to apologize. 

"O-oh no, oh Gods," she sputters out, mortified while recalling her words, "P-please forgive me, I-I didn't mean to p-prattle on like that!"

She feels her palms clam up against her instrument and turns away to look for the fastest exit route. But before Sakura can escape, Xander shifts from his position to scoot closer to her.

"No, Sakura, you're..." Xander closes his eyes for a moment, letting out a relieved sigh before smiling. "That was more than kind of you to consider such things. Thank you."

"Its all true though," she affirms. "And I'll do my best to help in any way too."

"Then Sakura, may I request something of you?"

Her ears perked up at the amused tone in his voice. "Of course! What is it you'd like me to do?"

Xander lays back down and turns his head toward her direction. "Would you play one more song for me?"

Without another word, Sakura happily settles back into her original playing position and strums a slow tune that she memorized and had been practicing for over a week. While she plays, the rest of the world fades away, leaving her to concentrate her thoughts on the next notes to play and the speed of the song.

It is only after she finishes that she notices how quiet the prince is. When she turns to check on him, she finds that Xander has fallen into a peaceful slumber next to her. The troubled look on his face seems long faded. With him fast asleep, Sakura is able to look upon his face without any worry. It's well known that Xander is a handsome individual-- not to mention polite and kind. Sakura is sure he's no stranger to messages from noble families wanting him to consider their daughters for marriage. And she wonders how he's felt about being one of the most sought after men within the kingdom. There must be some pressure, she knows. And as the prince had told her before, his younger years were filed with plenty of insecurities. He wasn't as confident as he is now, and often and kept to himself as a result. But the responsibility of being the crown prince waits for no one.

"You're too hard on yourself," she whispers.

She hopes to one day be someone he can turn to when he's feeling burdened. If she was a more daring person, Sakura might place a kiss atop his forehead. (She berates herself internally for such a thought.) Instead she feels its more than enough to brush a few stray strands of hair to the side of his face. A chill runs up her spine when he stirs slightly, but she relaxes when he breathes out a sigh and remains fast asleep. She realizes how strange it is-- up until about a month or two ago, the thought of even being in the same room with the prince gave her enough anxiety to make her lose her appetite. But now... Sakura cannot help but find him to be warm, peasant company. He's almost reminiscent of a prince from a fairy tale. _He has one part down at least,_ she muses.

She settles back against the tree trunk Xander previously leaned against, and closes her eyes to relax as well. Just for a minute, to take in the natural sounds of the world around her. But the next thing she knows, she is waking up in the bedchamber used for guests. She sits up slowly to stretch her arms over her head and rub the sleep from her eyes. The lit candle by the bed was enough to indicate that night has descended on the land, and that she had slept through the afternoon and well into the evening.

The last thing she remembers is watching Xander sleep next to her in the field. And if she didn't walk back, then she must have been... Carried... Oh.

The implication that it was _Xander_ who must have brought her back into the castle has her flushing all the way up to the tips of her ears. She can already tell there will be gossip of this running through the castle... But in any case, she resolves to thank him in the morning when she gets the chance.

 

* * *

 

Hana and Subaki awaited their princess by the front gate leading out to the forest. Today, they were accompanying Sakura while she picks medicinal herbs and other ingredients to create healing potions.

"It feels like its been forever since we've guarded Lady Sakura like this," Subaki huffs.

"It's only been a month," Hana chides. She checks her glove's grip and ignores her fellow retainer's sighs. "She's had Prince Xander to guard her on many trips outside the castle... Don't forget, we're only visiting."

Subaki crosses his arms and leans against the wooden gate. "Prince Xander... It's always him lately." he grumbles, "Those two have been... Getting closer, don't you think?"

The implying tone of his voice makes Hana narrow her eyes. "If Sakura is okay with him, then who are we to voice any complaint?"

"I heard he was seen carrying her back to the castle a few weeks ago... Where did they even go?"

"I wouldn't know, Subaki."

"And why did he even have to carry her back?!"

"I wouldn't know that _either,_ Subaki." Hana grows irritated by both the increasing heat and the increasing volume of her partner. "I'm sure it was merely a rumor."

"The other pegasus riders in the stables have seen it too though!" Subaki huffs, "You know Sakura doesn't like us to worry, so I never asked, but..."

"Aaah, shut up, Subaki! Lady Sakura can do what she pleases." Though her frustrated foot tapping is a dead giveaway that she's clearly upset as well. Hana was a little jealous to see someone else occupy much of Sakura's time, but knowing her, it must be for a good reason. "I trust her judgement as our princess... And as my friend."

"What are you two talking about?"

Both her retainers yelp in surprise when their young princess suddenly appears from behind them.

"Oh, Sakura!" Hana starts, "We, uh... We were just wondering what was keeping you so long!"

"Ah, I was just chatting for a bit with--"

"With Prince Xander?" Her other retainer fills in.

Hana shoots him a glare over her shoulder, but Subaki only shrugs. "I'm just making sure," he mouths wordlessly.

"Um... Y-yes," Sakura looks away to answer. But from their line of vision, both retainers were able to catch a glimpse of a pink-tinged cheek. "He stopped me for a moment by the gate to ask about the items we'll be collecting."

"How thoughtful," Subaki supplies.

Hana keeps silent but is about ready to elbow her partner in the gut.

"H-he is, isn't he?"

They head into the forest together, and Sakura quickly finds a plethora of ingredients she and other healers can use. Hana and Subaki decide to take turns switching from guarding Sakura close by and patrol from a larger radius away.

"Ask her about him," Subaki hisses to Hana before he disappears behind bushes and trees.

Hana rolls her eyes, but is honestly considering it. She doesn't want to stick her nose in Sakura's business, but it's been jarring as to how they suddenly became so close. While thinking of how to phrase her questions, she follows Sakura into a clearing in the middle of bushes.

"Hey, Sakura..."

The princess doesn't turn around, too focused on collecting the remaining berries from the bush in front of her. "Yes, Hana?"

"You've been spending a lot of time with Prince Xander recently," she states bluntly.

Sakura noticeably freezes as she plucks off another berry. "O-oh. Um. H-have... I..?"

"Yes."

She rarely stutters around her close ones. Hana can even hear her gulp. Clearly something is up. "I know it isn't my business, but I'm only curious about what you talk with him about, since you two seem close now."

Sakura turns to face her, but her eyes shoot past Hana, darting around to look at trees and other surrounding greenery. "Oh, just... You know, regular stuff..."

Again, her princess hesitates. Hana decides to press. "It sounds like you don't like his company."

"But I-I do."

"Are you sure he hasn't been bothering you in any way?"

"He has not..."

She isn't convinced. "But lately when you return from meeting with him, you look so upset!"

Sakura shakes her head, still refusing to meet Hana's eyes. "Th-thats for entirely different reasons!"

"Then has... Has he hurt you?"

" _He isn't like that, Hana_!"

At the princess' sudden outburst, Hana flinches. "... Sakura?"

Sakura covers her mouth, ashamed to have lashed out at Hana so suddenly. "I mean he's not... He would never do that. I've been meeting with him to help with my speaking."

"You mean... All this time you've been practicing with him?"

Sakura nods, seemingly embarrassed of being found out. "But not always. Sometimes our meetings were just c-coincides."

Hana knows there's more that's on her mind with this subject, and digs further. "That's not all this is about though, is it?"

She nods again and a blush begins to creep onto her cheeks. "Hana, Prince Xander, he's..." She gulps as if to steady herself. "He's been so kind and open toward me," she explains, "it's helped me be open with him as well. A-and I think I... L-like... Him..."

Hana blinks, waiting for Sakura to burst into a fit of giggles, or say _just kidding!_

But her face only turns redder.

Silence falls between them, until Hana finally asks to confirm it. "You... You like Prince Xander?"

Sakura clamps her lips together and nods vigorously, too embarrassed to form words.

"Errm..." Hana scratches at the back of her neck awkwardly. "There's nothing wrong with being friends with--"

" _Hana,_ " Sakura mumbles, "I mean... I _like_... Him...."

Rustling from behind a nearby bush startles Sakura to drop her basket and brings Hana to draw her blade and step in front of her princess. But only Subaki appears, popping up from the shrubbery. "What?! You hold those kinds of feelings for the crown prince?!"

Sakura's scream is loud enough to scare entire nests of birds away. "Wha-- Subaki?!"

Hana sheaths her sword and groans, though won't admit she is relieved.

"Is it true, Lady Sakura?" the sky knight asks while pulling leaves out of his hair. "Is this the reason for your distress as of late?"

Sakura looks back and forth between the two of them with a mortified expression. "I, um, y-yes, b-b-but--!"

"Well thank the Gods!" Hana breathes, flopping down to the forest floor. "We thought something really terrible was happening to you!"

The sky knight dusts himself off and joins the two of them in the clearing. "All this time Hana and I have been worried sick! Well, its more of Hana than me, I told her you could handle things, but she insisted..."

Hana picks herself up and marches over to stomp on his toes. "Excuse me?! _You're_ the one that has been fretting like a mother hen!"

"As if you weren't--"

A hiccup interrupts their bickering, and both retainers turn to find their princess close to tears. Hana rushes over to her side immediately, followed by Subaki at her other.

"Oh, Sakura," Hana comforts, running a hand up and down her back, "No, I'm so sorry, we shouldn't have ever pried."

Their young princess shakes her head and gives a weak smile. "It's alright. In a way, I'm g-glad you're both so concerned for me."

"But why must you cry?" Subaki questions, "He enjoys your company too, doesn't he?"

Sakura hangs her head down, letting her tears drip onto the forest floor. "It seems that w-way, but... What if he doesn't feel the same?" She whispers. "Lately I've been w-wondering if I'm the only one feeling this way. Ohh, I'm just so... E-embarrassed..!"

Subaki tsks and wraps an arm around her shoulder to pull her in close. "Lady Sakura, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. To feel overwhelmed and like you care too much... It's only natural! There is no shame in this, my lady."

Sakura lifts her head to him with a confused look on her face.

"No matter what he feels, he is incredibly lucky to be loved by someone as caring as you."

Their princess looks back down and sniffles, but a small dimple can be seen on her cheek. "Promise me you won't tell anyone about this..."

Hana takes her hands and presses their foreheads together. "You know every secret you have is safe with me."

Subaki wipes away her last tear with his thumb. "You have my word as well, my lady. Any secret, any trouble at all that you wish to remain hidden... I swear to keep it to my grave."

Sakura lifts her head as her blush begins to fade away from newfound confidence. "Thank you two... I'm so blessed to have the both of you by my side."

"We'll always be here for you," Hana nods. "But if he does hurt you, honestly, there's no telling what we'll do!"

Laughter finally bubbles out of Sakura, and both Hana and Subaki are able to relax.

 

* * *

 

"Err... If you don't mind me asking... Are you feeling alright, milord?"

Peri and Laslow stood across the desk where Xander sat, laying his head face down against the surface. A muffled reply could just barely be heard from their prince.

"I'm gonna take that as a 'no.'" Peri sighs. "Is this because of Lady Sakura?"

At the mention of her name, Xander jolts up in his seat, and peels off the sheet of paper stuck to his forehead. "What makes you say that?"

Laslow raises an eyebrow and smirks. "Maybe the fact that you're always much more distracted during training whenever she comes to watch."

"I am not distracted."

Peri rolls her eyes with a grin. "Sorry Lord Xander, but almost anyone can tell you are."

Laslow chimes in again before Xander can object. "You may still best me during every sparring match, but that doesn't mean I haven't noticed those quick glances!"

Both his retainers stare at him with blank, yet expecting expressions. He finally gives in. "I'll admit Princess Sakura is quite... Uplifting to be around."

Peri bounces on her feet excitedly. "See, I knew you fancied her!"

"You're assuming th--"

"I haven't really gotten the time to talk to her myself, but she seems so sweet!" Peri clasps her hands together as her uncovered eye shines. "And the skirt of her dress is such a _lovely_ shade of red... Almost the exact color of--"

"She most definitely is sweet," Laslow quickly adds to interrupt his distracted partner, "I'm sure there are many men willing to sweep such a lovely princess off her feet."

If it weren't for Peri's frolicking, Laslow could swear he just heard the crown prince growl.

"What do you like about her, Lord Xander?" Peri asks dreamily. "Is it her eyes? Her pretty, pink hair? The way she smiles?"

"I-I'm... This is not appropriate to discuss."

Both his subordinates give him that _look_ again, and he sighs into the palm of his hand, defeated. "She is... Gentle," he mumbles out. "Caring... Kinder than most. And considerate as well."

"Awww, that's so--" Peri's eye widens and she squeals with excitement. "Are you going to ask her to marry you?!"

"Peri, you are jumping to _far_ too many conclusions," Xander groans. "Laslow, at least tell me you make some sense of this."

Laslow hums nonchalantly. "She _would_ make a fine queen someday."

That has Xander audibly grit his teeth.

"I'm only stating a fact!"

Peri steps closer to the desk and slams both her palms onto it with such force, that it has Xander inwardly worry about the state of his furniture. "Lord Xander, you _have_ tell her how you feel! Y'know, men shouldn't dance around something--"

"I am not _dancing_ \--"

"Something as important as a woman's feelings! Leave the dancing to Laslow," she snorts.

"Hey!"

Xander leans back in his seat to try and stave off the flush he feels creeping up the backside of his neck. "I will... _Consider_ it."

"Thats the spirit," Laslow grins. "Besides, how could she refuse you, milord?"

"... That's exactly my problem," he says, sounding distant and forlorn.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

The prince rises from his chair and walks over to the window to stare down at the busy courtyard. "You have both grown to become dear companions to me. But you initially came at my service because you couldn't refuse the crown prince, am I right?"

Peri and Laslow look at each other and both nod in silence, finally understanding.

Xander reels in a sigh. " _That_ is what worries me," he says in a low voice. "I am a prince. A prince from a very powerful nation. In the eyes of many, I was born to have what I ask for... And she is our guest."

"But Lord Xander," Peri objects, "that's totally different..."

"True. But either way, I wouldn't want her to accept my feelings just because she feels obligated. It's the last thing I want."

Laslow crosses his arms, impatiently. "I don't think you're giving her enough credit, milord. Sakura doesn't seem like the kind of woman to bend to another so easily. As demure as she seems, I can tell she has a strong will."

"Yeah, plus, she's royalty as well," Peri adds. "If anything, she should understand how you feel."

Xander lets out an amused huff. "I didn't realize you were both this invested in my romantic life."

The cavalier shakes her head with a frown. "We are invested in _you,_ Lord Xander."

"It's true, milord." Laslow agrees. "Your happiness is not ours simply because you're the prince. There isn't any harm in giving it a chance."

" _In any case_ ," Xander interjects, "I have stated that I will consider it. Thank you. You are both dismissed."

Both his retainers beam at him before bowing and heading toward the door.

"Actually, a word before you go, Laslow, Peri."

They turn around to see their prince looking off to the side while covering the lower half of his face.

"... Not a word of this. To anyone."

"I would never!" Peri thumps her hand against her chest. "Don't you worry a thing, your secret is safe with me, my lord!" The fact that she practically exclaims this doesn't give him much hope.

As she bounds out the door and down the hall, Peri's giggles echo away, leaving Xander very unsure if its a good or a bad thing. He turns to his remaining retainer who is staring back at him with an amused expression. "If you're losing sleep over wondering... It isn't news to anyone else that she's fond of you too."

" _Laslow._ "

"Alright! Going, going..." Before he's out the door, Laslow makes a motion to zip his mouth and toss the imaginary key before bowing and taking his leave. Good man.

But even with those two gone, there was no possible way for Xander to be able to focus on reading letters from the war council. It's true that the young princess has been the only thing on his mind as of late-- how could she not be? It doesn't matter if she would return his feelings or not. Just being near her is more than he could ever hope for. For now, he'll do the best he can to concentrate on matters at hand.

A knock at his door about an hour later brings a very antsy-looking Laslow to his study. "Excuse me again, Prince Xander, but a messenger bird has flown in, and I was told you have another letter waiting for you in the aviary."

Xander lowers the paper in his hand and raises an eyebrow. "Usually someone would have delivered it to me."

Laslow flounders in place. "Well they're, uh, out to lunch."

The prince doesn't buy it, if it wasn't already made obvious by the way he tapped against the desk with a roll of his fingers. Still, he neatly folds the current papers at his desk, casts them aside, and lifts up from his seat. "That's fine, I can retrieve it myself. Thank you, Laslow. May we talk about cer--"

His retainer zips out the door for a second time before he can be asked to walk with the prince.

"Nevermind then."

Xander makes his way to the aviary, kept in a tower on the opposite end of the castle alone. The walk doesn't fully rid him of the stress and pressure of the various requests and letters from the war council, but it helps take a lot of other matters off his mind. The topic of Princess Sakura that his retainers brought to light earlier had him flustered and caught off guard. He's still unsure of when or how he became so easy to read. Xander smirks, thinking to himself that he'd usually be more irritated by being pointed out for his obviousness. But he assumes this is what some certain feelings do to people.

When he reaches the tower, he can hear both the harsh cawing and the gentle cooing and chirping of the kept birds on the other side of the door. And in between the noise, a small voice, just barely recognizable, is asking them to be calm. Opening the wooden door reveals none other than the youngest princess of Hoshido, jerking back at the sudden sound and motion of his entrance.

"Sakura?"

The open window casts a ray of the setting sun right where she stands, bathing her in dull, orange, light. As he steps forward, two doves rattle in their cages, sending pure, white, feathers to flutter around her. She looks frazzled from the birds fussing around her, but still. He's sure that if they had never met before this moment, he would mistake her for an angel.

"Oh! Xander, y-you frightened me for a second."

"Forgive me," he apologizes, "I was told by Laslow that I received something."

Sakura furrows her eyebrows and tilts her head to the side. "I don't think there's anything here for you except this." She searches the pocket of the cloak she has on, and brings out a small rolled up note. "Laslow gave it to me and said to give it you."

She hands him the message, and for just a second, her delicate fingers brush against his palm. It isn't the first time it has happened (and hopefully not the last), but the miniscule contact of skin against skin still sends a rush of blood to his cheeks. It's enough for him to conclude that she was really going to be his demise.

"I didn't look inside, I p-promise!"

He turns away, both to hide his face and to unroll the private message to read.

 _Good luck, milord!_ was scrawled across the small slip of paper, accompanied by possibly the worst drawing of a smiling face Xander has ever seen. He makes a mental note to have Laslow run an extra five laps around the castle during their next training session.

A defeated sigh from the princess brings his attention back onto her. "Actually, Laslow offered to help me send a message, but then he left so suddenly."

"... I see."

"I-it's okay though. He's so funny sometimes... If he went to tell you about the note anyway, why didn't he just give this to you too?"

Xander crumples the note in his fist before pocketing it. "I haven't the faintest idea," he lies through clenched teeth. "But that is beside the point now. You said you needed a message sent?"

Sakura's eyes widen as if she forgot her own task. "Mmhm! I wanted to send a letter to my brothers back in Hoshido... And to C-Corrin as well. I would have sent this with the royal messenger, but... I wasn't finished with my letter when they left."

"I'm sure they all would be happy to hear from you no matter what form they receive the news in."

"I'm sure too, but the ravens," she pouts, "they won't e-even let me come close..." She stares down at the note in her hand and gives a dejected sigh. "I guess I'll have to wait a few days for the messenger to return."

Though she tries to hide it, there is no mistaking the distressed look on her face. That won't do at all.

"Let me help you," he offers. He steps in front of her to open the raven's cage and holds out his arm inside of it.

"They just don't recognize you is all." The raven hops onto his arm just a few centimeters over his wrist, and he brings it out fully to set the bird onto a perch. "Ravens are very smart creatures. It takes time to earn their trust." He opens his hand to her. "Your letter?"

"Oh, h-here." She hands him the small, neatly, folded note.

Xander secures the rolled letter onto the raven with a cut of string, and walks toward the window to let it fly out and away.

"Thank you, Xander."

He waves it off. The comfort expressed on her face is more than enough of a reward. "There's no need... You've actually reminded me that I should write to my brother as well. Leo wouldn't admit it before leaving, but I could tell that he's glad to be visiting Prince Takumi."

"I'm happy they're getting along. Is it strange with Prince Leo being away for so long?"

"Not entirely. We do miss his company, but he will be returning home soon enough."

"Yes... A-as will I."

 _That's right,_ Xander remembers, _she is only visiting the country as well._ Her time left in Nohr is dwindling down to less than two weeks now. He wonders if she even enjoyed her stay.

"Sakura, did you enjoy your time here?"

He didn't actually mean to say it out loud.

Sakura seems confused that he would ask such a thing. Nevertheless, she responds politely. "I've been having such a fun time. Truly, thank you for inviting us."

"It is an honor to have you visit."

Again, the word _visit_ makes his heart clench. He wonders how long would it be before he can see her again after this.

"Um, Xander..?"

His eyes snap back to Sakura, and he finds her with a troubled face yet again.

"When I've returned home, m-may I..." She looks up at him with doe-like eyes and fiddles with a lock of her hair anxiously. "That is... Would it be alright i-if I wrote to you?"

_Ah._

He answers her honestly. "Nothing would make me happier."

Sakura looks relieved to hear this.

So does he. He's had no reason to be worried at all.

 

* * *

 

Three days before Sakura and Hinoka leave for Hoshido, Xander invites the younger princess for a stroll. Though it is more of an awkward request than an invitation.

"I've been looking for you," he begins, "if you have the time, please, walk with me."

He leads them to the garden, secluded and quiet in comparison to the rest of the castle at this time of day. She follows along at his side and notices his movements are somewhat rigid. He seems stressed about something in particular, but she doesn't ask. She thinks it probably would be better to take his mind off it.

"Elise had shown me this area before. The flowers here are so lovely."

"Yes, I thought it would be appropriate..." he murmurs.

"Huh?"

"My apologies, it's nothing."

They continue to walk through in between the flowers and bushes until they stop under the shade of a large willow tree.

"Lady Sakura," Xander says abruptly, "shall we talk some more?"

Sakura is rather astonished that he brought them to such an area just to speak. But considering how the hallways were crowded, it would probably be easier to hear each other in the quiet garden. "Yes, I would enjoy that."

"I like that fierce look in your eyes. Your training seems to be paying off."

Its the first time he's ever mentioned her speaking skills in months. She had almost forgot her initial reason of wanting to talk to him in the first place. But why bring it up now?

"Yeah, maybe... If it is, I have you to thank!"

For a brief moment, Sakura can see an unsure look flash over Xander's face. Before she can even ask, he gives her half a smile. "Today, I think we should talk about the future."

She doesn't mention the sudden change in his demeanor, but keeps it in mind. "Oh, that's good! I like to imagine what it'll be like in our countries after the war..."

"As do I, but that's not what I meant. Princess Sakura..." He pauses to clear his throat. "What I mean to say is... Um... This is odd. You have me at a complete loss for words."

Amused by his sudden reuse of formality, she brings back using his title as well. "Prince Xander? Wh-what is it?"

"What I'm trying to say is..." He swallows the lump in his throat and takes a deep breath. From his pocket, he produces a small silver band and gets down on one knee to present it to her. "I want you to have this ring."

Sakura's hands fly up to cover her mouth in astonishment. "Th-th-th-that's a..?"

Just as Xander said. A ring. It's a fairly new custom in Hoshidan culture to secure one's love with such jewellery. But as for the norms in other countries and kingdoms... Ones such as Nohr... Sakura has read about these traditional proposals before, and for a ring to be presented like this can only mean one thing.

Xander quickly rises from his kneeling position and cups her shoulder with his free hand. "Sakura, you look pale. Are you okay?"

At the sound of his voice, Sakura snaps out of her surprised state. She keeps staring at the ring between Xander's fingers, and can no longer clamp down her smile. "Y-yes... I just got n-nervous again. This is such a huge moment!"

She cannot help the giggles that escape her mouth. Sakura feels light as air with the recognition of what is currently happening.

"Now you're laughing?" Xander wipes a hand down his face wearily. "Gods, this isn't going well."

Sakura covers her cheeks in an attempt to bring down her grin, but instead she feels it grow as her cheeks bloom with warmth. "No, I'm sorry! It's just funny... We're both making each other nervous."

"I suppose I can see the humor in that," he chuckles, "Still, I must implore you to give my request your serious consideration." He takes her hands into his, and looks Sakura in the eyes. "If you say yes, I promise I will always do my best for you and for our people."

She knows he would, regardless of her answer. What more does she have to consider?

Without a word, Sakura steps closer into his space until Xander releases his hold, and she has her arms wrapped around his neck. Its somewhat of an awkward position-- with her standing on her tip-toes while he bends over slightly. But neither can bring themselves to care. Slowly, his arms wrap themselves around her back, and they stay like that in loving silence, simply content with their closeness.

As they embrace, Sakura leans her head onto his shoulder and swallows down a happy sob. "Oh, Xander. You've already done so much for me."

She moves back and lets both of her hands come down to his chest. Under her palms, she can feel his heartbeat drumming quickly against her. Sakura cannot believe this is the affect she has on him... Though it isn't to say that she's in any better state herself. "I first approached you because I found you intimidating... But now, I look forward to our every conversation."

Xander opens his mouth as if to say something, but no words come out. One of her hands slides over to hold his cheek, and lets her thumb smooth over his skin.

"I won't keep you w-waiting, Xander." She smiles brightly at him, with eyes shimmering with tears of pure joy. "My answer is yes!"

He turns into her hand to kiss the middle of her palm and closes his eyes. "I am so pleased to hear it."

As she moves to bring her hand back, he catches it with his own, and lifts it to slip the ring onto her finger.

It fits perfectly.

She reaches up to try and plant a kiss on him, but even while standing on her toes, she isn't tall enough. Xander watches her struggle with some amusement. Then, deciding to take pity, he meets her halfway to kiss her cheek. And her forehead. And the tip of her nose. Until finally, he cups her cheek with his hand to hold her steady. At this moment, he hesitates. He gently swipes her lips with his thumb, silently asking permission for more. Sakura smiles bashfully and puckers her lips to kiss the tip of his finger.

At that point, Xander leans in to seal their lips together. It isn't a chaste kiss, but it doesn't linger either. Its just enough for them to feel their love sink into place with each other. When they part, neither can bring themselves to move any further away. Again, they bask in the quiet moment they have together, both knowing well that this may be the only peace they have together up until the wedding.

Xander pulls away first. "Come," he begins, moving himself to get the both of them standing upright again, "Let us go tell the others."

"W-wait..."

"Is something the matter?"

Sakura leans against his chest and closes her eyes. "N-no, nothing's wrong. Sorry, I'm... Can we stay like this for a little bit longer?" Her fingers toy with the fabric of his vest. She still can't believe she gets to be so close to him like this. "I've just never felt so happy in my life!"

"Neither have I." Xander agrees. "Though, I don't think I've said it properly yet."

Sakura shakes her head slowly. "I-I hope it isn't too selfish of me to want to hear it."

He picks her up as one would with a new bride, eliciting a shocked gasp out of her. Xander ignores her protesting just this once. "I love you, Sakura."

Her heart swells with affection after hearing confidence and sincerity in his voice, and she takes a deep breath and sighs heavily to accommodate the overwhelming feeling. In her position, it would be difficult to hide the intense blush covering her face. But she wouldn't dare to look away now for the world. "M-me too. I love you too, Xander."

Underneath the willow tree, they kiss once more.

Moments later as they walk arm in arm down the main hall, Sakura can't help but let out a giggle, even as the guards and maids around them stare.

"Still feeling giddy?" Xander asks softly. He places his hand over hers and links their fingers together.

Sakura nods. "Yes, but... Mostly, I just feel so foolish," she simpers. "Lately I had heard many rumors that you've fallen in love... I didn't think it was actually with me!"

Xander slows his steps to a halt, bringing Sakura's pace to a stop alongside him. The hand covering her fingers moves up to the side of her face to tuck some hair behind her ear. Even in a public space, his touch is so intimate and gentle-- barely caressing her cheek as if she were made of porcelain. It is obvious to see now that when it comes to matters of the heart, Xander cares not for the watchful eyes of the public around him. Sakura thinks she could just melt right then and there. "Would you like to know the truth?" He questions, "Do you remember the day we spoke about flowers?"

"Yes... About the polemoniums." She recalls the fond memory of their first real conversation, and grins bashfully toward the ground. But Xander lifts her chin with a finger to keep her from hiding.

"When you smiled at me then just as you are smiling now, I felt as if time itself had stopped. It wasn't only your beauty, but your thoughtfulness... Your sincerity and kindness all shone through with just your smile."

Her hold around his arm tightens nervously as she hears the increasing stray whispers in the hall around them.

"From that moment on, I was convinced I wouldn't be able to let you go... And I was right. You've never left my thoughts since."

At that moment, Sakura lets out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. From her ears, the quiet chit-chatting around them fades away into nothing. She has no reason to care for what anyone else thinks anymore. "I... I felt the same then too," she admits.

Xander chuckles. "Is that so?"

His laughter brings a pink tinge to her own smiling face as she nods serenely. "You were so patient and honest with me... A-and all this time since then, you've been so wonderful in every way, I... How c-could I not fall in love with you?"

When they announce their engagement to the others, they are met with grand cheers and quite a few sighs of "finally!" Letters of the news will be sent throughout the country and to Hoshido as well, prompting the rest of the kingdom's royal family to make a congratulatory visit. Feasts and celebrations will be held, and there will be more than enough merriment to go around.

But that will all come in due time. For now in the castle's long corridor, among the applaud and acclaims of the people around them, Sakura leans into Xander's side and giggles as his arm comes over to wrap around her shoulder. "What a wonderful life we will have," he whispers privately.

She couldn't agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> wow that was uh. pretty sappy, huh. i live for this kind of fluff though ahahaha  
> phew
> 
> obviously, the dialogue near the end was taken from their in-game support convos.. i take no credit for that. also sorry if anyone is ooc. ironically, ive never actually played fe14
> 
> anyway, i wrote this on my phone so let me know if there are any mistakes!!! please.. i did not beta read this mess lmao.. 
> 
> either way, thanks for reading!


End file.
